


And with these cries we grow closer

by little_sinner



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, idek, rebekol, request on tumblr, that kind of turned into porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_sinner/pseuds/little_sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah decides to help Kol get his mind off Jeremy. Smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And with these cries we grow closer

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so if you know what I post, then don't read this note. If you read the tags, don't read this note. Just read the post and come talk to me on tumblr. prettylittlewerewolf. Also, I still haven't figured out how to post on this site properly, so forgive any mistakes.

“Stop sulking, it’s weird” Rebekah said.

Kol rolled his eyes and kept on staring at the ceiling.

“I’m not sulking. I’m bored.” He said.

“Then do something. You’re starting to act like a love sick puppy.” Rebekah said with a huff.

She lied down next to him on the bed and wondered if there was something she could do to help him take his mind off things. Usually, but not lately, they would have fun with each other. Biting her bottom lip between her teeth, Rebekah moved so that she was straddling his hips and looked down at him. 

His eyes were close but he didn’t push her off. Slowly she lowered her head and touched her lips to his. Pulling away she saw that he was looking at her.

“What are you doing, Rebekah?” Kol asked, keeping his hands by his side.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll leave” Rebekah said, moving her hands down his chest.

“It’s not that, I just ... Do you really think we should? After everything?” Kol asked. 

“And why not? No one is home, we can be as loud as we want” She said, lowering her head to his. “We can be as naughty as we want”

Kol looked at her and smirked, buckling his hips, making her giggle. Lifting his hand to rest on the back of her neck, Kol pulled her down to him and captured her lips with his.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist” Rebekah smirked and ripped open his shirt. “Never could, little brother”

“And never will, sister” Kol said, flipping them over and latched on to her neck.

Her legs were hooked at the ankles around his waist and she scratched at his back, as he was moving his hips into hers, giving her that light friction, but not enough. 

“Need you” Rebekah moaned.

Kol moved his hand on her thigh, slowly sliding it higher and closer to her core. He wanted her just as much and the clothes that were in his way were just annoying. He pulled away from her, ripping open her top and jeans, leaving her only in her underwear. She gave him a look that said ‘You’ll pay for that’, but he only smirked and removed his own. 

Kissing her once more, his hand moved to her covered breast and kneaded it, rolling his thumb over her nipple through the material, while his mouth moved to the other breast. Rebekah arched her back, her head falling back, deeper into the mattress. If she would have known that this was all it took to get him back in her bed, she would have done this months ago.

He bit down on her nipple and Rebekah gasped, digging her nails into his back.

“Don’t make me hurt you” She said, and rolled the over, so she was back on top. Kissing his chest, she moved her body lower, leaving kisses all over his chest.

“Maybe that’s what I want” Kol said, smirking.

Rebekah, hearing that comment lifted head and looked at him. “I know you’re into whips and chains and all that but right now, where I’m heading, I don’t think you want me to do anything that might hurt you” She smirked and went back to kissing his stomach. Positioning herself so she could have better access, Rebekah kissed the inside of his thigh, moving closer to his erection and looking up at him from time to time.

Realisation dawn on Kol and he chose not to tempt his sister, even if he was almost sure that she wouldn’t. But knowing Rebekah, she could do it just to prove a point. 

He moaned and shut his eyes when he felt her warm lips wrap around his cock and his leg twitched involuntary. He could feel her trying to suppress a giggle and he groaned when she took him all in her mouth. Usually Rebekah would tease but never actually suck him off, and he kept praying to whatever deity that this wouldn’t be one of those times.

Rebekah bobbed her head up and down, her hands moving over his stomach, her long nails scratching Kol enough to leave a mark but it healed instantaneously. She knew just what her brother liked and it was turning her on, just watching him and hearing him gasp her name.

“Bekah! Bekah, please – OW”

“I told you not to call me that” She said.

“But did you have to bite? With fangs?” Kol asked, lifting his head off the bed and giving her a ‘what the fuck look’.

Rebekah kissed his thigh where she had bitten and licked the blood off. “Yes, I did”

“That’s it, I’m not letting you anywhere near it” He said and pulled her back up, to kiss her lips.

Rebekah chuckled and relaxed into the kiss, her legs on either side of his hips. She was already wet and wanted nothing more than to just fuck Kol into oblivion, but when she tried to move, he held her there.

“Oh no, my turn to play” He said and moved her so that she was sitting over his face.

His tongue darted over her clit and she fell forward, holding herself in place with her arms stretched out in front of her. She moaned as she felt him touch her breast and squeeze her nipples, she had to bite down on her lip not to scream out too much. They might have been alone in the house, but the town was full of vampires who would hear her if she were to scream.  
He licked and sucked and drove Rebekah close to orgasm so many times that she was sweating and barely holding herself up on her trembling knees. 

“Kol, please... I need... Mhmm” 

“Need what, darling?” Kol asked, pulling away and swiftly moving behind her and slamming into her.

“Ahh! This, keep going” Rebekah moaned and lifted her body up against his back, turning her head to kiss him.

“Didn’t plan on stopping” Kol said.

They moved with one another like they had been doing that forever and after all the years apart it still felt like nothing had changed. They knew know to be with one another and that’s what they loved. Their cries and moans of pleasure got louder by the minute and each thrust and when Kol started pounding into her using vampire speed, Rebekah almost saw stars when she reached her climax. 

Both panting and covered in sweat, they lied next to each other on the bed. 

“So, who was it that you were pining over?” Rebekah asked, when she could speak again.

Kol turned his head to look at her. “Doesn’t matter, I don’t even remember it”

She laughed and turned onto her side facing him. 

“Never forget about me, alright?”

“Never doubt my love”


End file.
